Becoming Quake
by Primeval of Matter
Summary: After realizing her team will never be the same, Skye runs. Running from everyone, Skye runs into Clint Barton, who brings her to Avengers tower. They allow her to stay and eventually join the team, to become Quake. Did Skye finally find a real family, or will they leave her like all the rest? REWRITE COMING SOON!
1. Leaving

**Hello. This is my first real story. Flames or no flames I don't care. I don't own Skye, the Avengers, or any other Marvel characters. Thanks.**

Chapter One

Skye raised her head. She looked around the cabin. She knew Coulson wanted her back in the field for his new "special" team but she needed some time to herself.

Contrary to the mask she had on she was affected by all that happened. She just needed some alone time in the Hulk-proof cabin to work it all out. She had finally found her mom.

She had been so happy. But then her mother started an war for no real reason and tried to murder her and all of S.H.I.E.L.D. Cal killed her. The crates fell in the ocean. They leaked.

Luckily for the team and Skye, who would have had to track the new Inhumans down, the fish hadn't absorbed enough to change anyone.

Along with than, the weapon that could supposedly destroy the Inhumans had sucked Jemma in, and the rest of the team was desperately trying to find a way to get her back.

Skye had tried to help, but they had all just glared at her, as if it was her fault this thing had been created, even Fitz. Apparently they were going on a date before this happened.

She guessed the whole "we're still friends, we're still a team, we don't care that you're now an Inhuman" thing they had said to her only counts when she's an "asset" being used on the field.

Skye got up and started to walk back and forth in front of the couch. Sighing, she walked over to her desk and picked up the picture that stood there. It was right after Ward had left, and the new team had came in. Before Jemme infiltrated Hydra.

Fitz and Jemma were next to each other, smiling, just getting over the box. Coulson was joking with Trip, and Hunter had an arm over Bobbi's shoulder.

Mack was off to the side with May, both watching emotionless, but you could see the twinkle in their eyes. And Skye herself was sending a big smile towards the camera while nudging Trip to too.

Skye picked up the other picture. She smiled. It was from when they stilled lived on the bus, before Hydra, the original team. She remembered that night.

*Flashback*

Fitz and Simmons were siting on the couch discussing why they couldn't have a monkey. "Come on Jemma, just think. It could be like our team mascot!"

Jemma sighed. "No Fitz, it would just leap around like crazy and distract Coulson." "No it wouldn't. Besides, it's little monkey hands could help us in the lab."

"No, it would make a terrible mess and destroy all our equipment!" Jemma said exasperatedly. "But-" "Can you guys just stop it" Ward interrupted.

He looked up from his book. "Fitz, we can not have a monkey, it is against protocol." At that moment, Skye came running down the stairs with a box.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" She said setting the box down. She pulled out a nerf gun. "Ta da!" She exclaimed. "Skye, where on earth did you find those?" Jemma asked.

"Somewhere. Here Simmons, Fitz" She said, tossing them Nerf guns. "Come on Ward, you know you want to" Skye said, holding out a gun.

"No Skye, it's against protocol." He said. "Whatever." She threw him the gun and walked away. Suddenly a bullet hit her back.

Skye turned. Ward smirked at her with the gun in his hands. "Oh it's on! Jemma, come on! Boys against girls!" Skye yelled.

Jemma smiled. "Ok. Lets go!" Skye started shooting at Ward. He rolled around, dodging bullets. She felt something hit her head.

Fitz had joined in. "Jemma!" "Yeah?" "On the count of three. Three. Two. One. Attack!" Nerf Bullets started flying around the room. It was a battle ground.

"What is going on?" Everyone stopped. Coulson and May were walking down the stairs. " Um, sorry AC, we were having a nerf fight." Skye said.

"Well." Said Coulson, picking up two spare guns and handing one to May. "I think we need to punish you, right May?" May nodded.

They all gulped nervously. "Now!" Coulson yelled. He and May started shooting at them with their nerf guns. They were all shocked for a second, but then they lifted their guns and continued laughing.

It was a great day.

*Flashback*

The picture was a really good one taken from the plane cameras which Skye had hacked afterwards for the picture.

Everyone was smiling and laughing and having fun. Skye smiled. But then she frowned and thought 'It's clear they will never do anything like this again'.

That's when she made up her mind. "I'm leaving." She said out loud to herself, even though there were no other people or cameras.

Skye knew as soon as she left everyone would be after her. S.H.I.E.L.D., the remaining Hydra, Ward, the actual government. That was a problem she needed to face.

Skye needed to be free.

 **Hey guys, I hope you liked the first chapter. It's kinda short, but I will make the rest longer. Who do you think I should pair her with? This is after Age of Ultron by the way. Thanks, and please review!**


	2. Meeting Clint

**Alright, so I'm leaving the pairing up for debate for now, but so far we have suggestions for Cap and Barton.**

Chapter One

Clint Barton was taking a walk. The fighting in the tower had annoyed him so much that he had decided to leave.

Yeah, the team had said they were going to split up but they eventually just banded back togethor because they all were friends and they all, most importantly, lived in Starks tower.

Vision, Wanda, Pietro, War Machine, and Falcon had all decided to kinda be their own team. They just call themselves the N.A., because they are to lazy to say 'New Avengers' anytime they worked together.

Of course, this didn't subtract from the arguing the team did. Natasha and Bruce had argued so much they broke up, which made them both very sad but they masked it.

Tony never failed to annoy him and Steve, even though he knew Barton would retaliate. Sometimes Clint just needed some piece and quiet in the park.

He looked around. All was still and silent. He sighed. "Finally. Some peace." He said. No sooner than he had spoke, there was a rustle in the trees.

Clint drew his gun. In his head he thought 'who would have followed me here? Someone knowing me from the Avengers or from my missions?'

Then he thought 'Maybe I'm over reacting. It could have just been an animal, a squirrel maybe. I should probably approach it'

With his gun pointed strait at the trees he stared slowly walking towards the noise, taking small steps just in case.

He poked around the bushes and saw nothing. Internally he let out a sigh of relief. No one trying to kill him today.

He turned around and continued he walk along the path of the empty park. There was a small pond next to him and he smiled at the clear and still waters.

Clint sat down on a wooden bench and and just looked at the water. Sometimes he turned to look at the woods, sometimes he just looked off in the distance.

He glanced back at the pond. Then he narrowed them. The ponds water was shaking. Just slightly, not enough for most people to notice, but is was shaking.

It picked up a little. Clint could now feel the ground shaking very lightly beneath him. It was like a 1.0 earthquake was hitting New York.

Which was strange, because from what Clint learned before the circus was that there were no fault lines near New York, not close enough to give an earthquake.

So unless that San Andreas movie was true and they were feeling the repercussions from a 9.9/10.0 earthquake, something was up.

Clint leaped up and drew his gun again right as someone came bursting from the forest. It was a woman with wild, dirty looking brown hair and brown eyes.

She was wearing an outfit kinda like his, with a leather jacket over a white shirt and black jeans. He immediately assumed she was here to attack him.

"Stop where you are." Clint said, laughing in his head because he sounded like a cop. "Woah woah woah woah hold it please don't shoot!" She exclaimed.

"Please help me." She said quietly, sitting down on the bench across from him.

Skye Pov

Skye was sprinting through the forest. Hydra had caught up with her a few miles back and they had teamed up with Ward to try and get her.

A silent bullet whizzed past her and imbedded itself in the tree next to her. Luckily they were far enough back they didn't hit her head.

She silently cursed herself for forgetting to bring a gun. This would have been a whole lot easier if she had something to attack them from far away.

Skye stopped and face planted. She has POWERS. She could use them to knock them down to size from a mile back. She turned around and help out her hands.

Trees blew into smithereens. Rocks and dust were flying everywhere. She was sure she saw and heard a few Hydra people screaming as they got blasted away.

All the wreckage should make it harder for them to come and kidnap her she thought before she whipped around and continued running.

Finally she emerged from the woods into a clearing, a park. She glanced at the pond and saw it shaking so she focused in on her powers and made it stop.

Then she saw a badass looking man standing with his gun pointed at her. He was wearing an outfit similar to hers. "Stop where you are." He said calmly.

Skye snorted. He sounded like a police officer. But then she thought 'what if he shoots me?' "Woah woah woah woah hold it please don't shoot" She exclaimed.

In her head she laughed at herself. She sounded utterly pathetic. Oh well it wouldn't hurt to sound even more weak. 'Sides, she needed some help.

"Please help me." Skye muttered quietly, hoping the man hadn't heard her as she sat down on the bench next to her. The man cautiously sat down too, on the other bench.

He still kept his hand on his gun. "Whadda ya mean 'help you'. Weren't you coming to attack me?" She laughed. "No. I was running from people who were trying to attack ME!"

"Oh" He said, facial expression not changing. "Well, who are you running from?" He asked. "S.H.I.E.L.D." She replied.

"And Hydra. And Ward. And the normal government." "Why? Are you a terrorist?" He asked. "No. I used to be a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. before, but then I quit."

"Everyone has just taken an interest in me." Skye continued. "Oh, and I'm Skye." She informed him. "Clint." He replied. Suddenly a bullet came from the trees and Skye just barely dodged it.

Clint drew his gun and started shooting. Every bullet hit it's mark and all the Hydra agents close enough to shoot at her were dead.

She watch Clint sigh and turn to her. "Come on, I guess I can bring you to the team." He said. Skye stood up and said "Um, we might want to run." Clint nodded and they sprinted off.

Clint hopped on his motorcycle and held out a hand to her. With the circumstances she ignored how awkward it would be to ride with someone she had just met and hopped on, grabbing on tightly to his jacket when she heard gun shots.

Clint sped off. "You know, for an ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent,you seem quite afraid of bullets." He said. "Oh shut up, I forgot my gun somewhere." She said.

"Ok, whatever you say." He said. Skye glare at his back and loosened her hold on his shirt. "So who is this 'Ward' you said was also chasing after you?" He asked.

She grit her teeth. "Ward is an ex-Hydra agent who used to be on my team pretending to be S.H.I.E.L.D. He is my ex. He doesn't like me anymore because he blames me for the death of his evil girlfriend." She explained.

"Wow. That's messed up." Clint said. "Yeah, tell me about it." Skye muttered under her breath. "So who is your team?" She asked Clint curiously.

"Seriously? You don't know? The Avengers!" He told her sounding shocked. She vaguely remembered them from her Rising Tide days. "Oh, the people who saved New York that time, right?" She asked.

"And Slovakia." Clint said. "Sorry. I've been a bit... Occupied." Skye said. "It's fine. It's actually very good, it's been a while since I've met a person who didn't care I was an Avenger, or know who I was."

"Yeah, well your in luck, because the only things I know about you is your name, your great aim, and your huge ego." She said. "Hey! If you think I have a big ego, you should meet Stark" Clint said.

Skye laughed. This ride was less awkward then she thought, and this guy, Clint, was kinda nice. "Alright princess, leap off your horse, we're here." He said. "Princess? Really?" She said rolling her eyes.

Clint smirked and bowed before stepping off and holding out his hand. Skye ignored this and hopped of herself, walking past him. Clint frowned. "Oh come on, was it necessary to embarrass me?" He said.

"Well, for a guy I just met, you certainly have a personality. And you are _defiantly_ not shy what so ever." Skye said. "I've got charm" Clint said. "Now come on before people start shooting at you again."

They walked into the lobby of Stark tower. Clint put on his serious face again. "Tell them I'm coming up" He said. "Of course, sir. And who is this young lady next to you, Mr. Barton?" A strange voice asked.

"Is that an AI?" Skye asked. "Yes." Said Clint. "This young lady needs our help. Her name is Skye." They walked up to the elevator. Clint scanned his finger. The light turned green.

"Now Ms. Skye could you scan your finger please?" The AI asked. Skye carefully put her finger on the scanner. "Welcome Mary Sue Poots." It said. She blushed. "I've gotta get that legally changed" She muttered.

When the elevator doors closed Clint snorted. "Mary Sue Poots. Why didn't you tell me?" "For exactly that reason. I hate the name the nuns at the orphanage gave me. I chose my own name. Skye." She said.

"You're an orphan?" Said Clint in surprise. "Yes. Does that change your opinion or something?" Skye snapped. "No,no, of course not. I'm an orphan too." Clint said.

"Really?" She asked. "Yeah." He replied scratching his neck. The elevator dinged. "Mr. Barton, Ms. Skye, we have arrived at the Avengers common room." The AI said as the elevator doors opened.

When the doors opened it revealed an living room/kitchen area. A black haired man and a blond man were sitting on the couch arguing.

A long haired blond dude with lots of muscles was standing off to side looking at the TV with a confused expression. A nerdy looking man with glasses was cooking in the kitchen.

Last but not least there was a red headed scary woman sitting on a bar stool. At the sound of the elevator opening they all turned to stare at them.

Skye gave an awkward little wave. "Um, hi?"

 **Hey guys! I tried to add a little bonding scene with Clint in because he is one of the runner ups so I might try and add a Captain America bonding scene next chapter but I'm not sure yet. I think I might listen to a few reviews a and have Skye help find Bucky though. I think I'm gonna do it this way. We will choose one pairing, and then maybe I will make some what if stories for the other candidates. Tell me what you think. Also, Clint is not married in this fic. Thanks, and review!**


	3. Meeting the Team

**Ok, so here are the suggestions for suitors so far:**

 **Clint Barton/Hawkeye**

 **Steve Rodgers/Captain America**

 **Bucky/the Winter Soldier**

 **Pietro/Quicksilver**

 **I will hold a vote I suppose, and the winner will be Skye's boyfriend or whatever. Also, could you guys please tell me what you think about my "what if" side story idea for the other suitors once we pick one? Thx.**

Chapter Three

Skye

"Um, hi?" Skye said with an awkward wave, putting on her emotionless mask quickly afterwards, scolding herself for not doing so sooner. The dark haired man who was insulting the blond man on the couch early looked up at Clint.

Completely ignoring her, he said to Clint "Hello Katniss, who is this strange girl and why did you bring her randomly into my tower?" "Our tower." Said the nerdy man from the kitchen.

"Ah, no. This is _my_ tower and you are all just ungrateful guests that Fury shoved in here." Dark hair said in a snobby tone. "You us here." Said the blond man on the couch.

"And may I remind you that this is _Pepper's_ tower, because, as you can see, she's the one who actually does the work around here." The redhead said in a bored voice, wearing the same facial mask that Skye was.

"I think we're getting off track." Snobby said. "Who is this girl? Jarvis?" The AI voice from early said. "This is Ms. Skye, Agent Barton brought her in. If I may add, Sir, it seems she has sustained an injury."

"What?" Clint said, looking at her. "I don't see one." He said. "That's because I don't have one." Skye snapped back in a guarded tone. "Your AI must have mistook a hole in my jacket or something."

"Jarvis look up all files on Skye, along with any other names she may have." Snobby said in an indifferent manner, as if he didn't care if she was injured or not.

"Already done, Sir. I can find nothing under both her current name and other name. It seems she doesn't exist." Snobby whipped around. "Explain." He ordered.

"I'm not explaining anything to you. I don't have to and you're incredibly rude." Skye said. "And if you must know, I deleted all my files after Hydra rose."

"Ah, so you're a hacker. For S.H.I.E.L.D. then I presume." Snobby said. "I was, yes." She replied. "And who are you?" Skye asked to annoy him, picking up from his personality his ego would plummet and he would be offended.

He was. "You don't know? I'm Tony Stark." He looked at the blank look on her face. "Ironman? Nothing?" Skye shook her head."Be quiet Stark. I'll introduce. That's Stark." Redhead pointed at Snobby.

"Bruce Banner aka the Hulk" Nerdy waved. "Steve Rodgers or Captain America." Blond couch man nodded. "Thor, Norse god of thunder." Long blondey with hammer nodded.

"And me, Natasha Romanof, also known as the Black Widow. I'm assuming the moron over there introduced himself." Gesturing to Clint. Skye nodded.

"Good. Now why did he bring you here." Natasha asked. "I'm running from the government, S.H.I.E.L.D., And Hydra. They want to kidnap me for somer reason. Hydra wants me dead or alive."

"I'm an ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. I left because I didn't like what they were doing. S.H.I.E.L.D. Is still out there but it is very small." Skye informed them. "What was S.H.I.E.L.D. Doing?" Bruce asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Skye said, glaring at the wall. "Alright, you can say. Spangles, show her to her room, will you? She can stay on Clint's floor cause he brought her in."

Stark said as if she wasn't there. Rodgers stood up and walked to the elevator. "This way, Ma'am." He said. Skye glared at Stark and entered the elevator. The doors closed with a ding in front off her.

"So ma'am, aren't you a little young to be in S.H.I.E.L.D.? And um, unprepared?" Skye glared at Rodgers. He was clearly judging her. "I'm in my twenties." She said not wanting to tell her exact age yet.

"And I'm more than prepared. _Even as a woman_ " Skye spat. Rodgers looked shocked. "Oh, sorry, ma'am, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant your kinda small" He said.

"I might be smaller than you but I can rip you apart in a second." Skye growled "I didn't mean-" Rodgers stuttered. Just then the elevator doors opened. She stepped out. "Thanks, but I can show myself my room."

Skye reached in and pressed the common room button. Rodgers tried to come out but it was to late. The doors shut. Skye sighed. Maybe she had been a little harsh. After all, he was from the forties and didn't mean offense.

She wanted around the floor until she finally found a small bedroom that was probably for her. She closed the door quietly behind her and after checking to make sure there were no cameras, sat down.

The reality of all that had been happening finally hit her. Sliding down the door more into a more comfortable and loose sitting position, she began to cry softly. She had just lost her family.

Her parents were psychopaths. Everyone was hunting her down. Life sucked. She was completely and totally done. Skye leaned her head against the door and allowed the silent tears to flow.

:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(

Clint glared at Tony as fierce as he could. "Well,that's a wrap. Come on, Brucey, let's go to the lab!" Said Tony. Bruce sighed and followed Tony out of the room. Thor looked at the tv one last time before heading down the hallway to the gym.

Leaving only him and Natasha in the common room. "Jarvis, Remtha Protocol." Said Natasha. "Yes, Ms. Romanof." The cameras in the room went dark.

That's new thought Clint. Letting go of the emotionless facade he had put up while arguing with Tony and Thor (he doesn't want to talk about it) and turned to Tasha.

"What?" He asked. He had a sneaking suspicion what she wanted to talk about. "The girl, Skye. Why did you bring her here?" She asked.

"She needed help. She told you guys so." Clint said. Natasha sighed. "Yes, I know what she said. But why did you bring her _here_?" She pressed.

"She was being _shot at_ Tasha! You saw her! She was clearly a new agent when S.H.I.E.L.D. fell and has very little experience with a gun." Clint was exasperated.

"When she was being shot at, you had to look at her reaction. She didn't think I saw. Her flinch at just the noise. For whatever reason, she has a case of PTSD, and I don't doubt it came from her job at S.H.I.E.L.D."

Tasha looked at him. "I know that." She said in a gentler tone. "But even so, you rarely stop enough to talk to people after saving them, much less bringing them here."

"Tasha, we're _the Avengers! Earth's Mightiest Heroes._ We're supposed to save people. And I think we both know that if I just killed all the agents and left her more would have came back and got her."

"She is safer here. Along with that, I recognize her." Clint said. Natasha looked slightly surprised. Of course, unless you were her friend, you wouldn't have noticed it.

Her eyes widen a fraction of a centimeter, she stilled just for a millisecond. Clint noticed of course. "Well, not really recognize. She seems familiar. I'm not sure from where..."

Noticing Tasha's slight change in behavior he hurriedly assured her "Not in a bad way! More like... An old friend. Maybe I met her in the orphanage, she accidentally mentioned she lived in one when she was younger."

Tasha let out a soft sigh. "Alright Clint." Clint, who was walking to the kitchen for a snack (one of Thor's poptarts), faltered in his step. "Wait, what?" He asked turning around.

"I didn't sense any hostility towards us, other than here protective nature. And since you believe she could be an asset-" She stopped when she saw Clint's glare at that.

"A teammate." She corrected herself, "And a friend, I... Will let her stay and try and be welcoming to her. But as soon as she becomes a threat..." "I got it Nat." Clint said.

He gave her a small smile. "Thank you for giving her a chance. Now, I'm going to go and try and find out what orphanage she went to so I can try and remember where I know her from."

Clint walked out into the elevator and the doors closed. If he had turned to look as he left, he would have seen Natasha's lips lift up, just a little bit, to make a smile.

The elevators doors opened. **(I decided not to end this chapter just yet)** Clint stepped out and walked to the guest room. He was about to knock when he stopped his fist in mid air.

He heard sniffles behind the door. He rapped softly. "Hello? Skye?" He asked. The sniffling immediately stopped. "Hello Barton." Skye said coolly.

"Um,are you ok?" "Yep. Just dandy." "I just wanted to ask... What orphanage did you go to?" Wrong question at the wrong time. "I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"Oh. Ok." He said. "Well... Dinner is in two hours, and all the team is gonna be in the gym practicing. You can come down any time. The team wants to see what you've got."

Silence. "See you later..." Clint turned around and slowly walked away. Behind the door Skye let out a sob. Taking a deep breath she stood up with her eyes on the ground.

And put her hand on the door.

 **I know that was kind of a bad ending, but don't judge, I wasn't really sure how to end it. So, I know I said I would have a moment between Steve and Skye but I couldn't help but think they would fight a bit before becoming friends or a pairing. So, other than that, vote for the pairing and tell me what you think about my 'what if' stories idea. Thanks, and review.**


	4. Visit to the Gym and SHIELD

**Hello again! Let's see, so far for the voting the scores are:**

 **Clint Barton/Hawkeye - 8**

 **Steve Rodgers/ Captain America - 5**

 **Bucky/ the Winter Soldier - 4**

 **Pietro/ Quicksilver - 1**

 **Authors note: Some of the reviews are only showing up on my email, so I have more than it says. Now let's get on with it! And plz tell me about my "what if" story line idea! Thx.**

 **Chapter Four**

Skye

After Skye was sure Barton had left for good, she stood up, with her head lowered, and put her hand on the door knob. She was about to turn it when she stopped. And realized three things...

One: She was still wearing her dirty, torn up clothes that showed _way_ to much skin.

Two: Her eyes were still bloodshot from crying

Three: She needed a shower.

Skye took her hand away from the door and walked over to the small bathroom. It wasn't actually small. It was about two times the size of the bathrooms on the Bus and at the Base combined.

Her room itself was about three times the size of her cot, old bedroom, and the Cage. It was much to big for her, she was used to tiny spaces and only adequate living conditions.

She opened the door of the glass encased shower, and cranked up the hot water. As she washed herself, she thought about her current predicament.

Skye was still mentally scolding herself for showing to much emotion. She had laughed with Barton and told him about her past. She had awkwardly waved when she first met the Avengers.

She had yelled at Rodgers in the elevator. She had just _cried_. For gods sake, if that wasn't showing weakness, then she didn't know what did.

Showing emotion was bad. Last time she showed affection and emotion she got attached. And then she got hurt. Bad. Ward, S.H.I.E.L.D., her newfound parents... All because she showed some caring nature.

Why did she do that? Laugh, wave, talk. No emotion. That's how you are safe. No emotion. No reaction. Just action. If you talk, if you joke...

You will get attached. You will fall. You will crumble. Skye began to have a little trouble breathing. Fall. Crumble. Emotion. No, she couldn't have friends.

That always ends horribly. And Barton... She bet he saw her flinch at the bullet noises. He knew her weakness. PTSD. He'd tell, he get her locked up, he'll attack.

"Ow!" Skye exclaimed. She had turned up the heat so high the water had burned her skin. She quickly hopped out. She looked down. She was a flaming red all over her body.

Luckily not her face. And not her neck. She found a light long sleeved shirt that would be easy to practice in and put on some tight pants. She told herself she was being stupid.

They weren't going to kill her just because she showed emotion. She was just being a bit paranoid. Skye reassured herself. She's safe for now. Skye stretched, hiding her wince when the burn hurt.

The good thing about the boiling water was the steam had somehow made her eyes better. She took the surviving hair tie of her wrist and pulled her hair up in a ponytail.

She examined her image in the mirror. She looked a little like May. Good. As she turned and walked out of the room, she thought about what happened in the shower.

Oh god, was that a panic attack? Skye did NOT need to deal with those. She was already messed up enough. She walked into to the elevator and when she saw the buttons, sighed.

She had no idea what floor they were on. "Mr. AI?" She asked. "My name is Jarvis. Yes, Ms. Skye?" The AI said. "Jarvis, can you bring me to the team?" She asked again.

"Of course, Ms. Skye." The door to her left opened. She quickly held in her gasp of shock as she walked in. The training room was huge. The gym like space was separated into many sections.

There was one for each avenger, and a couple more for everyone. There was a door leading of the gym with a sign that said Simulation Room. And of course, it wouldn't be the Avengers training room without the Avengers.

Barton was in the archery range. Romanov was in the gun target practice section. Stark was not in his suit, and instead was sparring with Rodgers, very poorly she might add.

Rodgers was clearly going easy on him. Banner was just observing the whole place. It seems they did _not_ know she was coming. Jarvis is unreliable.

So when the doors opened, they all turned to look at her. "Hey..." Skye said. "Jarvis, you suck." She muttered. "My apologies, Miss Skye." Jarvis said, but he sounded like he was laughing.

Stark frowned slightly. "Are you insulting my creation?" "Yes. He was supposed to tell you I was coming." Skye said glaring at the ceiling. "Stupid AI" She grumbled.

Banner snorted. "So kid, you gonna show us what you've got?" Sark said, raising his eyebrow. "Sure." Said Skye. "What first?" She asked. "How about you show your shooting skills."

Romanov handed Skye her gun. "Show us what you've got." Romanov spoke quietly. Skye took the gun and walked over to the range. "So do I just shoot?" Skye asked.

"Wait! Just let me turn on the targets!" Barton sprinted to a side panel and hit some keys. The targets started moving at a walking pace. Skye took a step forward.

Quickly she raised her gun and shot the first one in the heart. She started to decimate them so Barton switched it. Now the were robot like and attacked her.

Twisting and flipping she shot every last one of them in the head or the heart, sometimes preferring just to incapacitate than kill.

Once all the robots were defeated Skye turned to the Avengers. "Is that good enough?" She said in a tone that sounded a little sarcastic. Skye tossed Romanov her gun.

Rodgers looked a bit shocked at her skill. "Well, what's your special skill? Everyone here has one?" Stark asked. "My special skill?" Skye showed her nervousness.

"Don't worry, we won't judge. Just show us." Barton said. "That's what they all said." Skye muttered. Rodgers gave her a small look of sympathy. Skye hated it.

"Fine." Skye said. She wondered which section would best hold up to her powers. She decided on the Hulk zone. "What, are you going to turn big and green?" Stark said sarcastically.

Skye glared at him. She took a big step forward into the arena and inhaled a really big, deep breath.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:)

Coulson glared at the agent. "What do you mean, _she's gone_?" He yelled. The agent flinched back. "We-we're sorry sir. We just visited the cabin and it was emptied, she and her luggage-"

Coulson growled. "Don't give me excuses! Go and recover the asset." "Yes Director." Coulson sighed and unclenched his fists. May gazed at him.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you lose your cool like that, even with the Avengers." She said coolly. "Yeah, well the Avengers are morons. Skye has enough brain to bring this organization down." He replied.

May raised an eyebrow. "Do you really believe she would do that?" Coulson gave her a look. "She got Simmons sucked away in that death trap. Who knows what she would do."

Just then Fitz barged in. "Hello, um, sir. I just heard about Skye escaping. Do you think she is going to where Jemma is?" Fitz asked hurriedly. Coulson and May exchanged looks.

"It could be. Who knows what her kind did to Jemma already. They could have looked her up like Cal." Coulson said. "Ugh that girl! I can't believe I ever stood up for Skye. She trapped Jemma in that thing and ran away!" Fitz yelled.

He stormed out of the room. Nearby Hunter and Bobbi were having a conversation. "Can you believe Skye ran away from her punishment?" Hunter said.

Bobbi sighed. " She didn't know it was punishment, and she didn't deserve it. The thing that sucked Simmons in was a _weapon_ against the Inhumans, not a tool." She said.

"Look, Bobs, maybe Real S.H.I.E.L.D. does it differently, but we punish people when bad things have stuff to do with them. Just deal with it." Hunter said.

"Just deal with it!? See, this is why I was in Real S.H.I.E.L.D., they don't punish innocents for things that were used against them." Bobbi yelled.

"Yeah, Real S.H.I.E.L.D. just punishes people who are different!" Hunter yelled back. "You're one to talk! S.H.I.E.L.D. does the same thing!" Bobbi was very frustrated.

She walked away. "Talk to me again when you aren't being stupid and judgemental!" She yelled. "You'll have to wait a long time for that, honey." He said sarcastically.

S.H.I.E.L.D. was not the best place to be today.

 **So, what did you think? Someone said I should show what was happening at** **S.H.I.E.L.D. So I tried. Oh and don't worry I will make** **S.H.I.E.L.D.** **nicer. Sorry it's short, I was a bit rushed. So, just vote and review I guess. Thanks!**


	5. Powers, randomness, and Thor

**Ok here are the standings:**

 **Clint Barton / Hawkeye: 10**

 **Steve Rodgers / Captain America: 10**

 **Bucky / the Winter Soldier: 6**

 **Pietro / Quicksilver: 1**

 **And here we go.**

 **Chapter Five**

Skye

Skye took a deep breath and raised her hands. The gym shook, the wall in front of her was blasted to bits, but of course not that many bits because it was built to be Hulk-proof.

The blast left the gym floor shaking, and her earthquake powers just added onto that. She heard a thud and saw Banner had fell. His eyes were starting to glow green. Skye panicked.

Quickly she closed her eyes and concentrated on getting it to stop shaking. After a while it stopped. She turned around. Banner was recovering himself. The Avengers were looking at her with shock. "I can get the earth to shake in less than a millisecond." She said.

Glancing down at the floor she continued."As you can see, I'm not so good at making it stop." She sighed. "I guess I'll leave now..." Skye turned to walk out the door, knowing they'd want to get rid of her as soon as possible.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa wait a second." Stark spoke from behind her. She stopped. "You just showed us your powers and now your just going to _leave_!?" He said incredulously.

"What, you don't want me to." She asked/stated. "No, we don't." Stark said. Great, so they want to experiment on her. Just perfect. "I'm not going to be a lab rat either." She said.

"Weren't planing on making you one." Banner said finally recovering. Skye turned around and viewed their faces. They weren't the ones of fear that Skye expected. Barton, Stark and Rodgers had a bit of awe in their expressions.

Banner looked shocked, but they all did. It just showed on his face more. There also was a look on his face of excitement, probably because he believed he would get new knowledge from studying her powers.

Romanov had a look of curiosity and reluctance to trust a new person with destructive abilities. That was to be expected from one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best assassins.

Thor wasn't here. Skye guessed in the hour she'd been in her room he went back to Asgard. Sighing she looked to Stark. "What _do_ you want then?" She asked.

Stark looked at the other Avengers. They nodded. "We want you to stay here." He said. Skye scoffed. "Why? So you can examine my powers until I'm of no use to you?"

Rodgers spoke. "Skye, you seem to be forgetting some of us have powers too." She hid her blush at that comment. "I know, but you guys all got it from some weird experiment." She said.

"Thor didn't." Stark cut in. "Thor is an alien. I was born with my powers but they were just activated." Skye stated. "How do you activate them?" Banner asked.

"Through a very dangerous process. If you don't have hidden powers, you are turned to stone and crumble." She said matter of factly. Barton snorted. Skye glared at him.

"I'm being very serious Barton." She said. Barton blushed in embarrassment. "So... You want me to stay why?" Skye asked again. Barton looked at Romanov.

The red head said "You know it's not safe for you out there yet. Remember the agencies are all tracking you down. No wonder with your powers. You are safer here."

Skye snorted again. "Yeah, because _no one_ can break into _Stark's tower_. It is _perfectly safe_." She said sarcastically. "Pah-lease. I hacked into this thing when I was fifteen, no problem. And I did it again last month."

"Plus, Ultron broke in no problem. I think the agencies can too."Stark looked like the world just ended. "Jarvis, she hacked me twice and you didn't think to tell me!?" He yelled at the ceiling. "I tried to Sir, several times. I'm afraid you wouldn't listen."

Barton chuckled. Stark glared at him, which of course only made him laugh harder. "A fifteen year old hacked your servers and you didn't even pay attention when Jarvis told you. Great job, Stark."

"Whatever Barton. My firewalls are better than yours." Stark stated. "Weeeeellllllll I'm going back to the guest room..." Skye said. Stark just lazily waved a hand at her while continuing his argument with Barton.

Skye sighed again.(She seemed to be doing a lot of this lately.) And left the gym. Training area. Whatever.

Barton Pov.

Barton snorted at Starks lame comeback. 'My firewalls are better than yours'? It sounded like a four year olds insult. He faintly heard Skye say "Weeeeellllllllll I'm going back to the guest room..."

Barton turned his head a little and saw her leave. He also saw Stark waving her off like he didn't care. Which he probably didn't. But seriously, his comeback was stupid.

Barton decided to voice his thoughts. "That was a stupid comeback Stark. Even three year olds have better insults than that." Stark mocked being insulted.

"I will have you know I spent a lot of time coming up with that. And besides, your just jealous because you know I'm right." Stark said. Tony was incredibly annoying.

Now it was Barton's turn to mock hurt. "I could beat you any day." Stark stepped closer and got all up in his face. "Prove it." Barton pushed Stark. "Pervert." Barton said.

Tasha had clearly had enough. "Play nice boys. Now are any of you idiots going to address what just happened?" She said. "I'm not a idiot." Cap said with a frown.

Tasha just gave him a 'seriously?' look and glanced at Barton. 'You know what thinking in third person is weird.' Barton thought randomly. 'I'm going to stop doing it.'

Clint Pov. Again, except in first person

Ok much better. I suddenly became aware of Tasha's piercing glare. "I'm sorry, what?" I asked. Tasha rolled her eyes. "Moron." She said. I held my hands over my heart in fame hurt.

"I asked what do you think about Skye's new powers." Tasha said. Oh. I'm not sure... But I can't admit that. "Well, I believe we should help her get used to them and then invite her to the team." I said.

Bruce looked up at me while clearing his glasses. "Why do you want her to join the team. If I remember right last time we met a new person you wanted them as far away as possible. You even told her so."

I grinned sheepishly. "I just had a feeling she would be helpful to the team. I can't help but think she is connected to us in some way." I said. Tasha snorted. "Like what? She's our long lost daughter?"

Bruce looked up fast, clearly misinterpreting her statement. "Well with Starks record I wouldn't be surprised." I said, sniping him. Stark rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He said.

"But no, not like that Natasha." I said making sure to use that name in front of the team. "I'm not really sure how... It's just a hunch." I continued. Tasha looked me in the eye and gave a subtle nod. She understood.

"An agents instinct is always a good one. The question is, is this connection good or bad?" Tasha asked. An uncomfortable silence settled over us. "My firewalls are still better than yours." Stark muttered under his breath.

I shot him a glare while Tasha gave him a 'really? now?" look. Stark raised his hands in defeat. I have triumphed! Take that Stark. Stark must of assumed I was celebrating in my head and glared at me.

"You win this time Katniss. But watch your back..." He said. Stark tried to walk away looking cool but tripped over his own feet. I laughed quietly. He glared at me.

"You did not see that." Stark said. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." I said. He glared at me one last time and walked out, this time managing to get out the door.

We heard a clatter and an ow! from outside the door and I had to try hard to stifle my laughter. Tasha shook her head disapprovingly. "Some things will never change."

It was silent. The silence was starting to bother me so I decided to talk. "I used to think in third person." Tasha stared at me. "Good for you." She started to walk to the door. "Boys." She muttered.

"That was eventful." Steve said from behind me. I jumped with surprise internally. I can tell from Tasha's eyes she had forgotten he was still here too. "Yes. Yes it was." I said coolly.

Tasha and I walked out of the room together, leaving a confused Steve Rodgers in the training area. I need a new bow...

Third Person Pov.

Clint and Natasha walked out of the gym together and soon separated, going to different places. Clint was going to bother Stark until he got his new bow while Natasha was going to go do... spy stuff.

Stark at the moment was trying to update his computers after learning about Skye's hacking history and Jarvis was annoying him while he did it. Banner was in his own lab researching with the information Skye gave him to find the origin of her powers.

If he could find out what activated it, maybe he could use that to get rid of the Hulk. The Hulk had proven useful, but he wanted to try anyway.

Skye was in her room, staring at the pictures again, wondering where she went wrong. Steve was still standing in the middle of the gym looking confused. Thor was having an interesting time on Asgard...

Thor's Pov.

Thor was not having a good day. After Skye had came to the tower, Thor was called away by Odin for some important report. When he got back to Asgard, it turned out to be bad news.

Loki, who he had believed had died on the battlefield, had survived and impersonated Odin while Odin was in Odin sleep. When the All Father woke up, to say he was furious had been an understatement.

Loki had been thrown back in jail, this time one that couldn't be affected by magic or heavy weapons. And that wasn't the only news. Apparently, over the past thousands of years on Midgard, a Kree device had been located.

Mortals who had been designed as weapons by the Kree had activated it and gotten powers. They were called the Inhumans on Midgard. Not all of them were evil though.

Some used their powers for good and some didn't use them at all. Lady Sif went down to hunt them. Apparently when down on Earth hunting them she had come across an old friend of his.

No one would tell him who it was though, and Thor was very confused because he didn't have any other mortal friends. Sif had also met one of the Inhumans.

She had been hiding here powers from her friends and in here nervousness and fear had let them out. Sif had wanted to kill her but after observing her for a while decided not to.

According to Sif this mortal was brave and selfless, a good warrior. Had she have been able to control her powers, Lady Sif would have brought her back to train in the Asgardian ways.

Thor shook his head. The thought of Lady Sif murdering someone just because of what they are made him feel uneasy. It reminded him of most of S.H.I.E.L.D. before it fell. And Hydra.

Thor had just gotten back from a meeting with Odin. They had argued again, though this time about the Inhumans, not Loki. Thor said they should only kill the ones that were harmful, and the AllFather had said they were all harmful.

Thor argued they should give them a chance and after hours of meaningless fighting Odin finally caved in and said he would give them a chance.

Thor smiled at his victory. Then he frowned, thinking of the news on the powerful force he had a vision of. He was getting stronger. They would have to wait and see what became of them.

 **Hey guys, so there you go. Another chapter down. Enjoy and vote. Thanks and please review.**


	6. Skye meets Thor

**Hello! So far Captain America is in the lead, followed closely by Hawkeye. Bucky and Pietro are tied for last. Sorry I'm late, I've been away for awhile and then I dropped my ipad. But I know you don't really care about that so let's just start this.**

 **And off we go!**

 **Chapter Six**

Skye Pov.

I am not liking this. I have some weird feeling my stay at the tower will end poorly. And I am starting to get suspicious on why S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra haven't attacked yet. They've said several times they thought they were better than any powers.

They were planning something. I have confidence S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't know where I am, Or else Coulson might tell some lie about me being a criminal and they will torture me. That will suck.

Hydra, on the other hand, had seen Barton rescue me. I know for a fact they had cameras. Which means whatever they are about to do will be a hundred times worse than S.H.I.E.L.D. could come up with.

The Avengers reactions still surprised me. No fear, no disgust. Just... Surprise. It was like they didn't believe my powers were dangerous. If that's true, than they are more foolish then they appear to be.

Coulson was always obsessing over how brilliant Captain America was. Turns out he was just being stupid. Skye snorted. Of course he was stupid, he was trying to kill her.

But even so, she still loved staring at the pictures and thinking about what would have happened if she hadn't entered the temple. She laughed. Why did it matter?

It was a good thing she entered the temple, because she learned what horrible people they are. She was dangerous, they were right, and she blamed herself for Jemma's death.

Her body had been spit out lifeless a day before she left. It must have been an omen. Skye caused death and destruction and she couldn't have a family. She sighed.

Sitting in here moping and being depressed wasn't going to get her anywhere. She sat up in her bed and got up to walk out. She turned to look at the photos one last time and smiled, shutting the door.

She walked to the elevator and pressed a random button that shot her straight up for a long time. She was surprised to see she wasn't on the top floor. She wandered around aimlessly, entering random hallways that she soon got lost in. All of them were covered in dust.

Skye looked around the corner of another ancient hallway when she saw a door. This surprised her because unlike the rest of the doors, this one was a normal door that doesn't track your movements. It was still metal, but shaped like a door in a normal house.

She cautiously walked towards it and slowly turned the knob. She pulled it open easily. Stepping out she saw it was a private balcony. It was covered in dust and dirt and a few spare alien weapons and pieces.

The balcony she could tell was shielded by some kind of invisibility tech because no one could see it from the outside, or through a window or anything.

The floor was still very filthy though, so Skye ventured back to a supply closeted she had found on her way here. Grabbing a sponge, mop, soap, broom, and water, she ran back and started cleaning.

She started humming as she did her work. It was actually sort of fun and refreshing, cleaning. She didn't really have to think about anything except cleaning, so her mind was off the team and she was happy.

Unfortunately, cleaning could only last so long. She sighed again when she finished. Looking up she was surprised to see the sun was already going down, decorating the city sky with purples, pinks and oranges.

She pulled out a chair that she had dragged over from a next store room and watched as night came to greet them. If she squinted she could see the stars.

As it became darker her friend the moon came out and the city lights shined over citizens below. Skye smiled. This was one thing she could get used to. She sat and stared at the wonders the night showed to her.

She laughed, realizing the last time she got to look out and enjoy the nights beauty was when she was still in the orphanage as little Mary Sue Poots, an innocent child who wanted no more than to find her parents. Oh, how the times have changed.

She actually found that she was missing those days. She smiled sadly. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a bright light flash. She turned her head to the side and looked up at the high balcony.

Skye jumped up quickly and ran back inside towards the elevator. She wondered if it was who she thought it was. She went up two floors and walked over to the doors. Yep, it was Thor.

He walked with huge strides and towered over Skye. He looked at Skye curiously before asking in a booming voice. "Who are you, strange woman?"

Skye rolled her eyes. "I see they taught you how to speak modern better. Keep your voice down, you'll wake them up. I'm Skye, nice to meet you." She said.

Thor looked her up and down. "You're Lady Skye? The one on Friend Coulson's team who Lady Sif went after?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Where is Friend Coulson's and the rest of your team?"

"Former team, they betrayed me and blamed me for the death of a teammate. They want to kill me."

Thor frowned. "Even Friend Coulson?" Skye nodded. "Especially Coulson." Thor shook his head. "Lady Jemma's death is not your fault. It is the weapons."

Skye smiled. "You're the only one that thinks so." "What about my team?" "I haven't told them yet. I assumed they didn't know Coulson is alive." "No, they do not."

Skye smiled again. "Come on, Thor, let's go down go the common room. They might still be up."

$&!&$&!'$&!&'?!$&'!$"&?$&!?$&!'!$$&&?!$&&!?$&&!&

Coulson was smiling in his office. He had tricked them all. Of course he knew Skye was innocent, she didn't control the object and Jemma was her favorite.

Skye had been like a daughter to him, but she was getting in the way of his plans. SHIELD needed to expand, even if the methods weren't as good as everyone wanted them to be and thought they were.

Once Skye was against it, so was Jemma, and if he hadn't done anything soon, all of them would have known. Skye took care of herself. Getting powers, having crazy parents, staying with the Inhumans for a while.

It was easy to turn them against her. But Bobbi and Fitz still trusted both Skye and Jemma. Jemma need to go. It was almost too easy. He told her she could examine the weapon as long as she told or showed no one else.

He took the opportunity right when he knew Fitz would ask Jemma out. She got sucked in and Coulson told everybody Skye had convinced her to do it and people hated Skye now.

The pillars crumbled when she ran. He knew she'd be dead with in weeks. He didn't use to be like this but Fury was right.

Coulson smirked at the monitors, watching everyone prepare to track Skye down. She would die, of course. He liked the idea. As Fury had said,The job changes people.

"And it sure as hell changed me"

 **Thank you for reading! Sorry again for the delay. I hope you still like my story. Vote on the pairing and be sure to mention any ideas you might have. Please review! Oh, and I know SHIELD/Coulson sound to harsh and crazy, but trust me, there is a reasonable explanation. Signing of, Primeval of Matter.**


	7. Sorry it took so long and sorta fluff

**Hey, sorry it's been so long since my last post, I've had a few family problems and other stuff. But I'm sure you guys don't really want to hear about that so story update, I will not be voting anymore. I haven't introduced a few characters yet and I was planning to wait on the pairing anyway. Sorry if that disappointed you, but there is one thing I want to ask you. Do you want a Clintasha pairing or should i do something else? Thank you and enjoy the story.**

Skye Pov.

Spending the night with Thor was pretty good. He promised he wouldn't say anything to the Avengers, but he still didn't know Coulson was alive. I was subtle when I asked him, so he wouldn't be suspicious. Apparently Sif said I was brave and selfless. He was surprisingly nice, after you get past the Shakespearean speaking, loud voice, and slightly rude tendencies.

He also knew very little about many movies, despite his friends showing him lots of them. We watched San Andreas, which probably wasn't the best movie to watch because it made me worry about the dangers of my powers. I still don't trust anyone and I never showed him my emotions, but he could be a nice temporary friend during my stay.

Thor fell asleep on his condo's/floor's couch so I went back to my small room and fell asleep right away, surprisingly. I was awoken the next morning my the smell of burning pop-tarts and burnt bacon. Which leaves me where I am now. I just got dressed and I'm walking down the stairs because for some reason stairs are the only way to get to the kitchen. It is a mess.

There are eggs all over the floor, the toaster is on fire (as is the frying pan) and cereal is all over the counter. Strangely, that is not the thing that I am most interested in. What is most interesting about this scene is the Avengers. Thor is whacking the toaster with a hammer (not _his_ hammer, just _a_ hammer), Romanov is tackling Stark, Barton is scowling with coffee spilled all over his shirt, Banner is picking the eggs off the floor (looking slightly green, and not the sick kind) and Rodgers is frantically trying to extinguish the frying pan.

It honestly looks hilarious, but I have to interrupt. "Excuse me?" I say. Nobody stops. "Excuse me?" I say slightly louder. Only Barton notices. He walks over. "Uh, what exactly is happening here?" I ask him. "Normal breakfast routine." He says, scowling down at his shirt. "Unfortunately. Do you want me to stop them?" "Yes, please. Also, is there another kitchen?" I ask.

"Yeah, 32nd floor. But we never use it." "Thank you. Could you stop them and bring them there in 30? They don't need to try and make anything else." "Alright." He says. Barton walks over to the couch and he picks up a horn from a secret back compartment. He presses it and it makes a really loud noises. I cover my ears and everything stops.

Everyone turns to Barton. "And that's my cue to leave." I mutter under my breath. "32nd floor..." I enter the elevator just as Barton disappears under a mob of Avengers. The elevator dings. The elevator doors open to show a long, extravagant hallway with fancy red carpets and fancy paintings, lights, and walls. I wonder why they don't use it.

I walk down the hallway and look around. The even the doors are fancy. I walk until I reach the end of the hallway where there is a door marked kitchen. As soon as I enter I see why they don't use this kitchen. It's all dusty and old, but I can fix that up with a little work. I roll up my sleeves. At least I'll make my stay here useful.

15 MINUTES LATER

I'm finally done with the cooking and cleaning. I feel like an old maid, but it was worth it. Now to find the dining room. I put all the food on this giant cart and leave the kitchen. I stroll down the hallway until I reach the elevator. Right next to the elevator was a door that said Dining Room. When I entered I felt myself be lifted up and was suddenly dropped in the dining room.

I was surprised to see that the dining room wasn't fancy. It was modern looking, like the one upstairs, and on the opposite side of the room was another elevator. Looking behind me, I can't see the door anymore. It must be a chef's entrance.

That whole hallway looked like it had been abandoned for years, yet it had been in perfect . Maybe I went to the wrong floor. That's it. Anyway, I have to set the table up now. And when I'm done, it's head of the table for me! I deserve it.

ANOTHER 15 MINUTES LATER

I'm done with everything! And just in time too. The elevator just dinged and out comes all of the Avengers. "Wow." Said Stark. "You made all this?" He asks. "No, it was one of your robots." I say sarcastically. "Really?" Barton asks. "No! I was being sarcastic." I reply. "Please just eat. This whole process hurt me physically and emotionally. Do you ruin your food like that every morning?" I ask.

"No-" Stark starts to say but Barton, Thor, Banner and Rodgers all say yes at the same time. "Fine, yes." He says grumpily. They all sit down. "Hey, why don't I get the head?" Stark complains. "Because I made all of this." I gesture to the table. "But-" He starts to say. I cut him off. "Do you want to eat?" He only makes that "Hmmph" and sits down. Great.

Well, one things for sure, my cooking skills didn't leave me during the whole "getting my powers and losing Jemma" mishap. The only good thing. Oh, and I can't forget my insane mother coming to my cabin and trying to murder me. My life is so strange. I should write a book... Anyway, I am _not_ cleaning this mess up.

"By the way, I'm not cleaning this up. Decide among yourselves." And, with a strange sense of deja vu, the elevators doors close while I see Barton getting jumped by the rest of his team. It's actually quite amusing.


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been having a really bad writer's block, and I've reread my story a bunch of times. After a lot of consideration, I have decided to do a rewrite of this story. There are a few things I want to change and there are a few things I believe don't make sense. Sorry.**


	9. THE REWRITE IS UP

**Hey guys, I would just like to announce that the rewrite of Becoming Quake is finally up. I'm sorry it took so long, but it is finally posted. I'll be making the chapters more longer as I go, but I have got it up. It's called Becoming Quake REWRITE. I hope everyone here reads it and enjoys it. Thank you! - Primeval of Matter**


End file.
